Linked
by Klainehadsex
Summary: The year is 2165 and the Loucoffe Medical Research facility has finally found its break. One hundred years later, they finally found a way to cure the Psy's. The building in New York houses two test subjects in pods, separated by a wall. The two test subjects in a cryogenic sleep. Until one day, a volunteer screwed up and Test Subject 2 woke up form his sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know, why am I uploading something else besides a MH update? Well, my computer went haywire and I had to pay $400 to get it fixed and it took three weeks to get it back and another week to put everyhting back on and get it configured to my likeing. I already had this story ready and tweaked it some to tide you over so I can write the next MH chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy, please read the bottom note!**

* * *

The year is 2165 and the Loucoffe Medical Research facility has finally found its break. LMR was established in 2065 and after one hundred years, they finally found a way to detain and cure the Psy's. The building in New York houses two test subjects in pods, separated by a wall. The two test subjects in a cryogenic sleep. The LMR head of department announced that day that all Psy's be contained and put through the curing process, until something went wrong. A volunteer accidentally turned a valve off on Test Subject 2's life pod and woke him from his deep sleep. Test Subject 2 awoke and killed all the people in the room. The whole building evacuated, leaving Test Subject 2, confused and angry.

* * *

Test Subject 1

_Subject name: Kurt Hummel_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Unknown. (Likely to be one of the original Psy's)_

_Abilities: Can heal itself, has power to inflict pain and kill with its mind, seemingly stronger than human and can control people with its mind._

_Relation to Test Subject 2: Seems to be mates. They are connected somehow by their minds. They feel each other's pain and knows where each other is._

_Special circumstances: Seems that this subject has the ability to procreate. Has the ability to have a child with others of the species._

_Warnings: When subject's eyes become red, immediately detain him with a taser or a shot of the serum. Extremely dangerous when angered. Don't keep test Subject 2 within a 50 feet proximity with this subject._

Test Subject 2

_Subject name: Blaine Anderson_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Unknown. (Likely to be one of the original Psy's)_

_Abilities: Can heal itself, can control and destroy emotions with its mind, within range, it can heal Test Subject 1, can control objects with its mind and seemingly stronger than human._

_Relation to Test Subject 2: Seems to be mates. They are connected somehow by their minds. They feel each other's pain and knows where each other is._

_Special circumstances: The only one who can procreate with Test Subject 1. Do not let them create another life, we do not know how this will turn out._

_Warnings: When subjects eyes become ice blue, immediately detain him with a taser or a shot of serum. Extremely dangerous when angered. Don't keep test Subject 1within a 50 feet proximity with this subject._

_Medical Log # 1:_

_March 5__th__, 2066._

_It seems that we have found the correct accommodations for the two subjects to be able to survive. The two seem to be connected and cannot be separated more than 50 feet. We took number 2 to another room and number 1 started to have complications and we had to resuscitate him. If they get any closer than 50 feet, they start to wake and become self-aware._

_Please, keep watch on them at all times. Make sure their life pods are running properly and make sure the backups work in case of emergency. These two need to be monitored 24/7 to ensure that they do not wake up as we continue our drug trials and journey to the cure._

_Medical Log # 10:_

_September 16__th__, 2074._

_First batch of medical trails for the cure had been unsuccessful. We will start a new batch soon. These reacted badly with both subjects. _

_Medical Log # 15:_

_January 28__th__, 2075._

_After a serious of MRI's, CAT scans and x-rays, it is shown that Test Subject 1 has the ability to have a child. We have extracted and egg from him and a sperm from test Subject 2 to see how the egg would react. Miraculously, the egg fertilized and began to create an embryo. We have tried this process with an unknown human donor and nothing has happened._

_Note: Only something of the same species as number 1 can create an embryo with the subject._

_Medical Log # 30:_

_Jun 10__th__, 2090._

_It seems we are closer to finding the cure for the two subjects. It seems there are more like them out there and it has been all over the news. People with strange abilities, most from the mind, are popping up all over the world. Some can create the elements, some can use telepathy and some have abnormal mutations that makes them almost immortal._

_Our two test subjects have been identified as the origins of these people and have been given the name of Psy. _

_Medical Log # 40:_

_October 20__th__, 2150._

_We have finally found a cure for the Psy's We are now making a movement to detain all known Psy's and find anyone who might be suspected of being a Psy. They will be brought to all LMR facilities in the United States and immediately start the curing process._

_I cannot believe that almost one hundred years have gone by. Our grandparents would be proud. We have finally found the cure._

* * *

The first thing Blaine notice was the voices. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he heard a couple of choppy words. The second thing he noted was he was in some kind of water. He tried to move his arm and realized that he couldn't move it. He realized he couldn't move _anything. _

Blaine heard the voiced faded and the sound of a door closing and he tried to move his arm again. Blaine felt something in his throat. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light that assaulted his eyes. He tried to groan, but nothing came out. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes completely and looked down.

There was a trachea tube connected to the wall next to him. He concluded that the tube was down his throat, helping him breath. He tried to move his arm once again and felt his wrist twitch slightly. Blaine gave up on moving his arm and took in his surroundings.

He looked to his left and saw a gigantic screen with numbers that looked like a heartbeat and blood pressure. He looked closer and saw an image of a heart beating. He realized that it was his heart and the screen was showing all of his vital organs. Blaine looked to the right and saw a wall that read 'Test Subject 1' on it. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

After what felt like hours, Blaine could finally move his right arm and he put his hand flat on the glass in front of him. He pushed with all his might and the glass began to give out. He punched the glass and let out and 'oomph' when the glass gave away and the water quickly flowed out of the pod. When the water was gone, Blaine stood on shaky legs and grabbed the tube and pulled it from his throat. He coughed violently as the tube came out of his throat. He rubbed his sore throat as he slowly stepped out of the pod and took in the room.

Blaine turned around and looked at the pod-like capsule that he was in. "What the hell happened?" Blaine's voice was scratching and soft from not being used.

He walked to the wall and looked for a door. Once Blaine found the door, he slowly opened it and peeked around the corner. What he saw almost made him faint.

"Kurt…?" Blaine said softly, looking at the love of his life in a pod just like he was.

Kurt's pod was standing upright and had green liquid instead of clear liquid. Kurt's hair was flowing in the liquid, as if he was floating in air. He also had a tube down in throat and he had many tubes connecting to him and a painfully looking tubing connecting his lower stomach to a machine on the outside. Kurt looked as if he were sleeping.

"What have they done to us?" Blaine whispered as he reached his fingertips to the glass.

The second he made contact with the glass, a loud, blaring alarm went off and all doors locked. Blaine looked around in alarm and heard people rushing to the room. Blaine looked around frantically and jumped when the doors slammed opened to reveal doctors with syringes and police in riot gear, taser lasers pointed at his heart.

"Shoot him before he kill us!" One doctor yelled at the police.

"You need to put him down now!"

"How did he get out?"

"He can't be awake yet! He still hasn't started the trial!"

"Quick! Take number 1 away!"

The second Blaine heard them talk about Kurt, he roared with anger.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Blaine yelled as his eye changed into icy blue, looking at the people in the room.

"Oh no, he's angry, quick, get away from him!" The doctors warned and before they could turn around, they were being tossed in the air and thrown across the room by an unknown force.

Blaine clenched his fist and stared down the occupants of the room as he threw them all against the wall, knocking them out.

"Damn it! What the fuck is going on!?" Blaine became panicked as he looked at the pile of unconscious bodies in front of him. He breathed out a quick breath and looked at his mate.

"Kurt, baby, I'm going to get you out of here." Blaine promised as he punched the glass and gently took the tube out of his throat and removed the tubes. Blaine slowly removed the tube from Kurt's stomach and watched as the wound healed itself almost immediately.

"Alright, let's get you out of here, love. Then we can figure out what the hell happened to us." Blaine said as he lifted Kurt out of the pod bridal-style and started to run and find a way out of the building.

After Blaine had been running for a couple of minutes, he realized that the alarm as still going off and that no one was in the building. He concluded that the building evacuated and it will soon be filled with police intending to kill him and his mate.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" Blaine was frustrated that he couldn't find a way out. He noticed that Kurt was starting to wake and he started to run faster, trying to find a way out of the building.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Blaine finally breathed when he set Kurt on the bed and sat next to him. He finally found a way out of the building and just in time. After only a few minutes, Blaine saw the police storm the building. He ran until he found an abandoned how.

When he finally had a moment to think, Blaine came to grim conclusion that it was a very long time into the future. Everything looked different. The house he was currently in looked like it came from the future. It was pure white, the bed somehow floating in air and the dismantled pictures seem to be holograms.

"What year is it?" Blaine asked himself as he looked around the room

He noticed that Kurt's finger twitched and he ran to his mate's side and grabbed his hand. "Baby?" Blaine whispered as Kurt's eyes began to slowly open.

Kurt was confused. _Why was Blaine calling his name desperately? _He opened his eyes and the first thing he realized it that they were not in their home, this unknown house was bright white and he seemed to be floating in the air slightly. Kurt moved his eyes when Blaine's frantic pleas grew louder and closer. He saw Blaine's face change from scared to happy in a split second and lift his hand and kiss it tenderly.

"Kurt, honey? Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly and he looked Kurt over. He helped Kurt up when it became clear that he was attempting to get up from his laying position. Once Kurt was settled he asked Blaine the same thing that Blaine has been asking himself for the past hours.

"Blaine? Where are we? What time is this? What happened to us?" Kurt rambled off as he looked around the abandoned house.

"I don't know, baby. I woke up in this pod thing and I was connected to so many things. I think someone took us and locked us in a medical facility. I found you and you were also in a pod, you had this big tube in your stomach. I was so scared Kurt. These, doctors were talking about a cure." Blaine paused to let the information sink in. "I think we were the test subjects to find a cure for our kind." Blaine finished and watched the flurry of emotion cross his mate's face.

"You mean, we've been test subjects for god knows how long and they wanted to cure us? Blaine, what if they found out about my special circumstance?" Kurt looked desperately at his mate.

"I don't know, love. I don't know. We need to sneak back in and get our files. We need to know what happened to us." Blaine kissed Kurt gently and looked at his sad eyes. "I'm sure we're not going to like what we find… but we have to know."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Okay, so, please review and follow/favorite if you want this continued or just leave it here. I have an idea for another chapter, but I don't want to go ahead until I know people will read it.**


	2. Update

Hello! I know, I'm alive. I've come with some bad news about my stories. They are going on hiatus until further notice.

Here's what happened: My laptop is a Dell and I've been having problems with them and my laptop for the past six months. I've had to send my laptop in three times in the last six months and had to pay over four hundred dollars to pretty much replace my laptop. I'm done with Dell and their horrible service and their inflated prices. I just got my laptop back for the third time and they some-how broke my keyboard then blamed me for it. I don't know how I could have broken it after 10 seconds of taking it out of the box, so they wanted me to send it back after I JUST got it back. No, I had to wait two weeks for a technician to fix my keyboard. Now I'm waiting until September to sell my current laptop and get a new one.

So, to make it short, my laptop kept breaking and when everything was fixed, they broke my keyboard and I couldn't use it for two weeks. September would be the earliest time I can even write a chapter and get it out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm just having a mental breakdown over this thing.

Don't get a Dell, they have horrible CS, inflated huge prices for things that are less and they blame you for things that they break and want you to wait a month to get it fixed. NO.


End file.
